


The First Time

by MidnightinJapan



Series: Percico Weekend Prompts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan/pseuds/MidnightinJapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

He felt like he should be doing more as he watched Percy kissing down his stomach. He was on his back in his boyfriend’s bed, surrounded by everything that was Percy. And even now he felt guilty. Well, Percy had kind of taken charge, but Nico still felt like he shouldn’t just lie there. He wanted to make sure Percy felt good too, but he was also nervous and had no idea what to do. He tried to push his thoughts away and stay in the moment as Percy came back up to kiss him.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked softly. His voice was husky and made Nico’s spine tingle.

“Yeah,” he said. His own voice sounded breathy and small.

“You can tell me to stop any time you want.” Percy rested over him, his weight on his elbows as he brushed Nico’s bangs away from his face.

“I don’t want you to stop. I just…wish I knew what to do,” he said looking into those sea-green eyes.

“I’m nervous too,” Percy said and flashed him a smile. “I’m kind of just going off of instinct and things I’ve heard.” He kissed Nico again, slow and sweet.

“I want you,” he whispered before kissing him again. “But I want you to want this.”

“I do,” Nico promised and buried his fingers in Percy’s hair.

“It’ll hurt,” Percy said cautiously.

“I know, and I don’t care,” Nico said before kissing him.

Percy reached over and rummaged around in his nightstand drawer before pulling out a little bottle. He kept it balled in his fist as he planted kisses all over Nico. His stomach jumped when Percy tugged his pants down and tossed them across the room. He had to get off the bed and stand up to take his own pants off and Nico couldn’t but smile as he watched.

Soon they were making out in their underwear and his lust was overshadowing his nerves. Percy’s hands where everywhere. He grabbed Nico’s crotch to rub his budding erection through the fabric of his boxers and it felt so good Nico bit his lip by accident but Percy didn’t seem to mind. He kissed Nico one more time before sitting up. Percy propped his legs up and ran his over Nico’s thighs before hooking his fingers in the elastic of the younger boy’s boxers.

He pulled them off –Nico lifting his legs to help—and they found their way across the room too. He felt exposed under Percy’s hot gaze but the hungry look also made him feel good. Percy wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroked upward then pumped down, and Nico bucked under him and moaned. That response seemed to make Percy happy and he bent down to kiss Nico again.

“Nico?”

“Hm?”

“I need you to relax,” he whispered.

Nico watched with a little trepidation as Percy flicked the lid open on that little bottle and coated his fingers in clear gel. Then he moved himself forward, forcing Nico’s legs to open up more. He kissed him again, gently worrying Nico’s bottom lip with his teeth before deepening the kiss. Despite the distraction, Nico still jumped a little when he felt Percy’s slippery fingers rub against his opening.

“Relax,” Percy whispered against his lips. He had to admit it felt good once he got over the surprise and he tried to make himself as loose as possible. It was harder when he felt one of Percy’s fingers slip inside. Everything told him to tense up and he had to fight against it, but once he relaxed again that felt good too.

The second finger made things more uncomfortable but he refused to complain because he didn’t want Percy to stop. He almost bit Percy’s lip again as his opening stretched. His finger scissored inside of Nico trying to make more room. It lasted a few more minutes before his fingers were gone completely.

“Are you still okay?” Percy asked.

“Yes,” he replied and it wasn’t a lie. Right now he only felt a little sore.

Percy sat up again and wiggled out of his own boxers before kicking them off. Then he was back on top of Nico, kissing him like he couldn’t get enough. Percy raised his legs high and kept kissing him as he started to push in. It hurt so bad Nico couldn’t concentrate on Percy’s mouth anymore. He turned his face away and Percy stopped moving.

“Nico?” His voice was breathless but still full of concern.

“Don’t stop. I’m just trying to relax,” Nico said doing his best not to sound strained.

“I love you,” Percy whispered to him as he pushed in. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I love you so much.”

Percy’s words where the only thing holding him together until he reached down between them and started stroking Nico again. He didn’t even know how he was still hard in the face of the pain but it gave him something else to focus on and soon he felt himself clenching.

He called out Percy’s name and heard his boyfriend’s broken gasps as he came too. When the orgasms faded they just clung to each other and panted. He didn’t even open his eyes until Percy pulled out of him and rolled over to lie next to him. But Percy apparently couldn’t handle not touching him, and pulled Nico close. They were still breathing heavy but Nico snuggled up to him as Percy kissed his sweaty brow.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” he said.

“S’okay,” said Nico. “It was worth it.”

* * *

 

_End_


End file.
